1. Technical Field
Apparatuses, devices, methods and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a graphics processing unit (GPU).
2. Description of the Related Art
A GPU that performs rendering in units of tiles generates pixel values in a primitive covering target tiles (e.g., color, depth values, etc.) by using a rasterizer.
When a primitive covers a plurality of tiles, the primitive is repeatedly allocated to the plurality of tiles and thus the size of a primitive list allocated to each of the plurality of tiles increases. To reduce the size of the primitive list, a hierarchical tile may be formed by allocating the primitive allocated to the plurality of tiles to a higher-level tile (a larger tile including the plurality of tiles).
However, when primitives cover a plurality of tiles, the GPU repeatedly performs the same operation on the same primitive whenever the plurality of tiles are individually rendered.